My One Cheesy True Love
by Praecipula
Summary: NaruSasu. One-shot. Every time an Uzumaki marries an Uchiha, the latter dies. It was believe to be a curse. That was why, when Sasuke woke up with a blond man wrapped around him, he knew he was in for a deep shit.


**Title:** My One Cheesy True Love

**Author:** Praecipula

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** Yaoi. Duh. And cheesy plot. Second hand with the English language.

**Author's note:** Here we come…**HAPPY NARUSASU DAY!** Woooh! I thought I won't be able to post on this lovely day but see, I'm here with a super cheesy story that I had been working on since last year. Anyway, I'll mention the uh..sequel-like part of 'Foolish Little Brother' and yes I decided to do it in Naruto's perspective because like everyone says, it has more twist. It's still on process though. But please wait for it! And yes, part of this story's plot came from the movie 'My Amnesia Girl'. I'd like to thank those people who reviewed my stories…if it wasn't for you; I wouldn't be able to get up from procrastination. T_T

And another shout out of undying obsession ad love to **JERON ALVIN TENG** of the De La Salle University's 'Green Archers'. Here's a pick-up line for you. _**"I'm not sure you're my LAST, but I'll make sure I won't become your PAST". **_

**Summary:** Every time an Uzumaki marries an Uchiha, the latter dies. It was believe to be a curse. That was why, when Sasuke woke up with a blond man wrapped around him, he knew he was in for a deep shit.

* * *

**MY ONE CHEESY TRUE LOVE**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha gave one last tug on his red necktie before exiting his sleek back Mercedes-Benzes. Even before he step inside the venue, blinding blinking lights greeted his sensitive eyes, making him twitch and nearly sending him back to the safety of his beloved car.

"Little Brother." A voice called from the spot behind the vehicle.

The raven whirled around to the source of the voice, frowning immediately when he saw an older version of him leaning smugly on a red Dodge Viper GTS. A cigarette dangled between the man's glossy lips.

"Itachi." Sasuke scowled, making his way to the entrance in subtle furious steps as he readied himself to escape. Not his lucky day-or night, whatever this hellish moment wanted to call itself. His older brother walked beside him, still that smug look on the fucker's face.

"I'm surprise you made it." Itachi drawled, pushing the glass door for them only to let it go when Sasuke was about to enter.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he repeatedly reminded himself not to rise to his brother's bait. "Fucking asshole." He hissed, rubbing his injured nose as he opened the door with more force than necessary.

The young Uchiha followed the older man through the deserted lobby to the elevator. No words were spoken as they waited for it to reach their designated floor. As they were about to exit, Sasuke quickly rushed to the entrance in case Itachi did something like pressing the close button. One look at the man's glinting eyes, Sasuke did not put it below him to do a fuckery like that.

It wasn't hard finding the venue room for they see certain acquaintances littering on the hallway. Itachi was the first to step inside, instantly spotting where their parents were currently sitting and he dragged his brother by the arm towads them, ignoring the growled threats thrown his way.

"Mother." Itachi greeted to the equally dark-haired woman who was speaking with a family next to her. Their father, Fugaku Uchiha, noticed their arrival and motioned for them to sit.

Mikoto turned to them with a displeased frown. "You're late. I told you the wedding was exactly three o'clock and that was four hours ago.

Fugaku pushed a plate of tomatoes to his youngest son's direction, knowing the kid had an unhealthy obsession with them while he simply detested the thing. "Calm down, Mikoto. I ordered Itachi to do some things for me that's why he's late."

"And you, young man?" Mikoto glared pointedly at Sasuke who was currently feasting on the treat.

Sasuke grunted, ignoring her as he tried his hardest not to meet her eyes. He heard her sighed exasperatedly before turning her undivided attention to the woman beside her again. Feeling the tightening of his stomach loosen, the dark-haired man roamed his eyes uninterestedly on the venue once again.

He always hated this event. Wedding. The word was invented to mock him, he was sure. There were white all over the place and when he glanced towards the area where the wedding cake should be, he saw the happy couple standing there looking like cupid just shoved an entire candy in their face. Their smiles were literally blinding the shit out of Sasuke.

It was his uncle, Orochimaru's wedding to what he claimed to be the last woman of his life, Tsunade. He'd bet his life his uncle just agreed to finally settle down in the name of those unnatural humungous boobs that could probably suffocate three person. And what was so great about her anyway? So what if she's currently an attending physician in one of the greatest hospital in the whole country? What the fuck was his uncle thinking just marrying like this?

Oh god, he was even bested by his uncle in the field of this shitty ceremony. He, who was young, had the utterly heavenly looks that he was showered upon by the almighty above, had saved million on his accounts without his parent's support. Him! He, who had a steady job in an international corporation and who had people sweeping his pretty feet left and right. Twenty-four seven. What was wrong with this people?!

"What a joke." He heard his mother scoffed in disgust and his eyes unconsciously turned to where she was currently looking. It was Orochimaru leaning for a kiss on his blonde wife, pale hands securely holding her by his side. Mikoto continued, "Such a disgrace. I bet that excuse of a family did something to Orochimaru to make him even dare touch them."

"What are you talking about mom?" Sasuke demanded, no matter how much he hated his uncle marrying, he still knew the man loved his bride unconditionally. His uncle talked about her all day long whenever there was a family gathering and as much as Sasuke loathes admitting, he was happy that the older man has finally found someone to take care of him.

Itachi turned to him, a wine poised on his lips, gazing at it with an unreadable expression. "Tsunade's family, the Uzumaki has been believed to be cursed. Well, on our side. Whenever an Uzumaki became involve with one of our own, it results to death. In our part."

"What?" Sasuke snorted in disbelief, picking up another piece of tomato.

"It's true." Fugaku said, his lips pressed into thin-line as they continued watching the couple display their affections openly. "It's always been established that an Uchiha should never marry an Uzumaki because the moment they did, they meet Saint Peter on the heaven's gate. That is why we are confused why Orochimaru decided to disobey one of our rules."

"What the fu—"

"Language, young man." Mikoto snapped, eyes widened in warning.

"What the _heck. _Are you seriously telling me this? What is wrong with you people?" Sasuke frowned in displeasure. " You're believing in an ancient myth you have no idea which ass it came from?"

"You don't understand little brother." Itachi intervened, hands twitching at the glass he was holding, like he wanted to poke Sasuke on the forehead, a habit of his he never overcame. "All evidences points to it. Our great-great grandfather, Madara Uchiha died from a heart attack while his Uzumaki bride was walking down the aisle. And his younger brother Izuna also died in a car accident while he and his wife was about to go to their honeymoon. And she was an Uzumaki. Shisui, a distant cousin of us and my once bestfriend, was mugged by thugs on the street while he and his fiancé that came from that damnable clan was on a date."

"That is why.." Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi stared intently at the youngest member of their family. "Do not, ever, EVER, be involve in one of their owns."

And when Sasuke looked around again, he noticed the wedding was actually divided by two parts. The left was where the Uchiha, quiet and composed people with their fine dark-hairs and pale flawless skin were seated. And on the right side was a bunch of loud-mouthed party crowd and with their distinct blonde hairs that will surely stand out even in the most crowded place.

Quiet and Noisy.

Sasuke sighed tiredly, his hands rubbing on his forehead as he finally became aware of the dark tension between the two families. He knew he shouldn't have come.

* * *

He vaguely heard the ultra-mellow music in the background as he dawn his eight drinks that night. The liquid offered a calming burn on his throat that seems to comfort his stomach, causing a heavy buzz resonate through his head. Waving for another drink to make his misery bearable, he was annoyed to find the bartender hesitated.

Sasuke glared. "Well, what are you waiting for? Is that how you treat a guest? Am I not entitled to-"

The bartender refilled his glass instantly before scampering away to other guests. The dark-haired man scoffed, lifting the glass to his lips as he tried to flipped his ear from hearing that goddamned song which he wouldn't want to hear in his next years to come. That was, if he still don't take the tempting idea of suicide after this event.

"_I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start...And you're the answer to my prayers from above…From this moment, life had begun...from this moment…"_

He could literally feel his murderous intent going on a notch as fate conveniently made him see Itachi, the fucker, dancing with a woman in the aisle while those lines were being sung. His drink went on one go and while keeping his eyes on those two figures, he picked up a straw from the glass counter and threw it into the bartender. The man looked up, startled before meeting the young Uchiha's demanding glass again. He refilled it again with trembling hands, thinking of how he'll get a mouthful for this later when the bride specifically told him to not let anyone get wasted on her wedding night.

Sasuke gripped his new drink in anger, scowling as his brother intentionally brushed his hands on the woman's waist, resulting to a shy glance and stuttering which the fucker relished. Taking a sip, he took his eyes from the sight and instead focused it into his ring less hand.

Was it really too much to just ask for someone sane to keep by his side? Someone who would not be afraid of his family and fight for him with all he'd got? So far, every man he dated, every fucking each of them crawled away shamelessly after they met his parents and one psychotic brother of a satan. Mikoto and Fugaku did nothing but to scare away his past relationships and Itachi always had a fucking gun pointed at their forehead.

And was it Sasuke's fault if he was too disgusted by them that he didn't tried seeking them out again? If they could not even man enough for the raven, then what would Sasuke do? Fight for them instead and have them hide in his back with their head bowed? Fuck it, Sasuke wants a relationship where he would feel treasured, cherished and pampered to his heart's content after years of being caged in his brother's shadow and from the evil clutches of Fugaku's endless discontentment for his youngest son.

Scowling so darkly with intent of hurting someone tonight, he accidentally whipped his eyes around and landed on a certain man.

Time stopped.

Those azure eyes lit up in mischief as another guy stood up in haste as a plate of food landed on his suit. Then those tanned-hands were going through blonde-hairs as the man continued laughing heartily, his six-five foot build dominating those around him but the people seemed not to mind as they joked around with the blonde in ease.

And Sasuke fell lust-in-first sight.

Perhaps it was because he drank too much that all rational thoughts left him and he was reduced to a man seeking absolutely nothing but good sex for the night that he stood up with shaky legs, eyes turning hazy at the sudden movement but he paid it no attention. He mildly felt the radiating relief of the bartender when it was clear he would be leaving.

Steadying himself on a nearby table, Sasuke took all his strength to make it to the blond's table and when he finally reached it after long excruciatingly minutes of dragging his legs that just refused to cooperate, the whole table looked up in bafflement at the staggering dark-haired man. And that included those heavenly blue-eyes who confusedly searched his face. That travelled down his shoulder to the tip of his body.

"H-Hi.." Sasuke covered his mouth when a hiccup suddenly came out and everyone was still looking at him but he leaned over the table to the blonde, successfully knocking the person beside him. "Can I ask for a direction?"

"Uhh..."The man scratched the back of his head, perplexed at the question. "Sure. Where to?"

Then Sasuke craned his neck to lean his face closer, the tension around the table intensifying when his lips were almost just two inches apart from the blonde. And with his ultra-husky voice, he whispered, "To your pants."

A painful pause. And then everyone was scampering away, leaving excuses of suddenly doing something and awkward coughs before there was just the two of them which Sasuke bathe in satisfaction. Sitting on a previously occupied chair, Sasuke turned his head to look at the amused blond on his side and deciding there was just too much distant between them, the dark-haired man dragged his chair closer.

"I certainly don't have any idea…" Sasuke continued in his sluggish tone, further entertaining the blond. "How the universe will end..but I know it starts with U and I."

"Oh." The man smirked, leaning closer to raven until their lips touched, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine and he eagerly gripped those muscular biceps. "I wish I was an airport and you were a plane."

"Why?" Sasuke murmured, feeling his lips moved with the other at how close their proximity was. The other encircled his waist with the hand Sasuke was not currently holding.

"So you'll land in my heart."

"Are you a keyboard?" The raven chuckled, caught in this temporary string that prevented the tension from taking place yet. He couldn't believe his luck; there will some good thing coming out in this part after all.

"Why?"

"Cause you're my type."

The blond distanced his face for a while, laughing out loud before burying his face on Sasuke neck. The raven stiffened when he felt those lips moved against his collar, nipping at the flesh there and he couldn't help releasing a moan as he tilted his neck sideward to offer up more. "Do you have a band aid? Because I think I just scraped my knee falling for you."

"No.. but." With his pale hands, he gripped the tan face in his hands and let his lips touched the other briefly, "But I do hope you know CPR…cause you're taking my breath away."

Smiling innocently, the blond's hand inconspicuously moved lower until it was resting above Sasuke's crotch. Then those sinful fingers tugged at his zippers, playing it with a teasing glint on his eyes and Sasuke's libido went wild. "Nice pants. Can I test this zipper?"

"Sure you can." Sasuke leered openly, his cock twitching at the baritone tone and he swiped his tongue to the man's lower lips, biting it gently before he tugged at it. Blue-eyes dimmed in obvious lust and the hand around him tightened. "I'm feeling a little off today...will you help turn me on?"

"Did you fart?" At the raven suddenly horrified look, the man added. "Cause you just blew me away."

"Was you're a father a thief? Cause someone must have stolen the stars in the sky and put them into your eyes."

The blond's man breath hitched, expression turning serious and he looked at Sasuke deeply while his hand drew circle on his waist. "Is there an airport nearby…or is just my heart taking off?"

"You want me..." Sasuke drawled as he boldly warpped his arms round the broad-shoulder now. "I can smell it."

"Oh I want you alright." Grinning, the man pulled away, eliciting a protest groan from the raven before his large hands enclosed Sasuke's. "Hi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Wanna take the same cab tonight babe?"

And before the remaining rational part of him showed itself, Sasuke was already smirking triumphantly as he got up from his seat. He pressed his lips to the other, feeling hands pull him closer and he widened his mouth, taking those plunging tongue on his with a loud moan, not caring that everyone might be watching the two of them by their indecent display. Taking a shuddering step back, the raven smirked seductively. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Want to be a basketball player to play my body tonight?"

Sasuke turned around and started walking to the entrance in sluggish steps but when he felt the other's absence, he looked back and saw the blond smiling sheepishly at him before taking a few steps forward. "I'm sorry. You dropped something."

"What?" Onyx eyes roamed around the ground before he was pressed into the towering blond, azure eyes gazing at him affectionately.

"My jaw."

* * *

His head was pounding and his stomach was currently having a circus show inside. And there's a suspicious pain on his lower region while a sticky substance just made his face cringed every time his legs rubbed together. Even before Sasuke opened his eyes, he knew he was surely in a deep-shit and he cursed Itachi for not holding him back the night before.

And what else? There's a huge body encasing him and a tanned muscular hand currently draped on his waist.

Grunting, Sasuke tried untangling himself from the man who undoubtedly he just screwed with the night before but those arms just tightened around him. Breathing heavenly, he shifted to look at the man's face and was instantly greeted with azure eyes, gazing at him lustfully as the hand on his waist a while ago proceeded to rub circles on his naked thigh,

"Good morning…"Naruto smiled groggily before his lips met the stunned Uchiha. Deeping the kiss, he gathered the pale man closer but the other immediately pulled away, dark-eyes staring at him wildly. Specifically his hair.

"Wha-wait." Sasuke gasped, trying to piece his rational reasoning together as he lokked at the blonde-hairs in panic. "D-Don't tell me…"

Naruto looked bewildered for a moment before the horrified look on the raven's face finally hit him. Rolling into his back while laughing loudly, he reached for Sasuke again and made him topple on his chest. "What? You're an Uchiha? Are you seriously telling gonna tell me next that this is forbidden?"

Sasuke grimaced but made no further struggle against the blonde man. Burying his face on Naruto's neck, he sighed tiredly. "I wasn't. I was just shocked." And then as an afterthought, he added, "My family's gonna kill me."

"Your family's a bunch of uptight socialite that needs to follow your path and be as adorable as you are."

The raven-haired man had no time to defend the honour of Uchiha as Naruto was already snoring softly, snuggled close to him. Lips quirking in the pleasant feeling, Sasuke returned the suffocating embrace, eyes dropping sleepily. Perhaps, he was exempted from his strict rules this time; he has a hot blonde man on his arms to stick with them for the moment.

The next time Sasuke opened his eyes, Naruto had a platter of breakfast ready in the bed. They stared at each other with goofy smiles before the blond shoved a piece of bagel in the raven's quirked lips. Eating breakfast had never been this good. Afterwards, Naruto wrestled him in front of the television.

Sasuke couldn't care less what he happen to defy in going with Naruto like this. He clearly just ensured three heart attacks if ever his family caught wind of this. He could still the scorn in their eyes towards Naruto's family. This little moment was broken of course when the raven stood up to get some water and he heard his phone rang from the bedroom. He stood frozen for a second before scampering towards the noise.

"_Sasuke?"_ his mother raspy voice called from the other line.

"What happened?"

"_Sasuke…we need you here. Orochimaru's been rushed to the hospital."_

Dark-eyes met blue ones another time as Sasuke muttered a shock 'what' while looking at Naruto dishevelled expression from the other side of the room.

* * *

The rushed drive to the hospital was laced with anxiousness and a certain kind of nervousness that Sasuke knew have something to do with Naruto. Before they left, the blond had pull him for an embrace, whispering softly on his ears how this won't cause any change in their new-found relationship. Sasuke hadn't been able to reply to that for a reason they were very much aware.

As they were wading their way through the vast mass littering the grounds of Konoha Medical Center, Sasuke couldn't stop the growing helplessness and it only added to pump his feet to run faster. Even if they only got to know each other in such a short time, the raven really liked the blond. Naruto seems to radiate the kind of protectiveness that he had been yearning all through these years.

Figures.

Sasuke had always considered himself a special child—not in the bad way-since he was a child. The root cause of it was his incredible good looks, and yes, he is vain in every sense of the word and he wasn't ashamed to blurt it if needed. His teenage years contained of a very secret fetish, him standing in front of a mirror wearing only his birth suit. He used to eyed his body smugly, telling himself he'll only be own by a person as special as he was.

And what a surprise indeed, landing on a man that belongs to the Uzumaki family. There was a little side of him that wants to blame his family for his current situation because they couldn't have informed of him of this rivalry much earlier but the precious bond he have with Naruto prevents him from doing so. He would never regret meeting the man even if his family cooked him alive.

"Sasuke." A hand grabbed pulled him back roughly as he was about to open the door leading to the emergency room. He looked back to see Naruto wearing the same expression he had while he hugged him earlier. "Listen. I don't want-"

"For this to change us." Sasuke supplied, his expression firming to seriousness too while his eyes equalled the determination flashing through the azure-eyes. He had never felt connected like did as he did with Naruto and he'll hold unto it as long as he can. "Don't worry. My family has to surpass my stubbornness before they could convinced me you bad for my health."

The blond chuckled at the statement, the tension on his body leaving visibly while his eyes tilted upward. "Our stubbornness combined."

Nodding with a small smile tugging on his lips, he tightened the blond's jacket around him, his body taking a defensive stun unconsciously. Naruto pushed the door open, allowing them to enter with their hearts beating in rapid pace. He stepped forward hesitantly before catching a glimpse of his family huddled on the left wall, expressions grim as they all focused their eyes to the floor.

He heard Naruto's almost inaudible whisper of 'Granny' before the blonde took off to the blonde woman he recognized as his uncle's new wife, her form shaking uncontrollably, the people trying to comfort her went ignored. Naruto rushed to her side, hands automatically putting an arm around her as he tried to offer comfort.

While the blond was busy, Sasuke stood frozen on his spot, biting his lips softly as he reminded himself to not get carried away too much. He drew a calming breath before he strode to his family, separated from the side of the bride's side in a very noticeable way. He was actually surprised they weren't releasing war cries yet and instead let Tsunade weep in anguish.

His mother was the first to notice his approaching figure. She regarded him silently beside Itachi who also raised his head in his direction. He gave them a small nod before crouching in front of the woman.

"Is everything okay?" He inquired softly, brushing the lingering wetness on her pale cheek with his left hand. His body tensed when he saw his brother scrutinizing eyes darting from him and Naruto, a frown marring his forehead as gears undoubtedly starts spinning in his head.

Mikoto let out a pained sniff, eyes watering as her eyes sweep to the closed door of the E.R. "No doctor hasn't come out yet to inform us of your uncle's state but…their expression-Oh Sasuke.."

He cradled her sobbing head on his neck, rubbing her back soothingly. His other relative stiffly stood on the side, their eyes still downcast. Kakashi, a distant cousin, stared at his mother's figure before beckoning Itachi to take the woman.

"Sasuke, go get your mother a drink. She needs it."

In normal circumstances, Sasuke might grumbled at being ordered like that but right now, he reluctantly let his mother go to comply. He stood up, secretly glancing at Naruto with the corner of his eyes before he excused himself from his family. Itachi's eyes bore into him while he was walking away and the tension in his body doubled.

Finding the canteen was not hard out all, the hospital has directional arrows pointing to it. He swiftly entered it, wanting to get to his mother's side as fast as possible. Whatever happens to Orochimaru, he knew his and Naruto's communication will be based on it. He felt a pang of hurt as an image of his uncle passed him. The man had trained him martial arts while he was still a kid and though their relationship wasn't that open, he still treasures him. His stomach twisted in need to have the man survive from this, not because of selfishness but because he's aware it will affect him deeply.

Releasing a sigh for the umpteenth time, he sauntered to the blender machine while he fished out money from his wallet. He slid it through the squared hole, pressing the button for an ice tea because he knew his mother preferred the drink than water to soothe her nerves. It had always been quirk of her that they all wondered. Too busy in his thoughts, he didn't felt a figure moved towards him while bent to get the canned drink.

"Can you accompany me?"

Sasuke jerked upright in surprise, eyes landing on the grinning blond standing beside him all of a sudden. Mind going through a million things, he didn't get it first, resulting him to asked with a frown. "What? Where?"

"Forever."

The word caused Sasuke to snort. A tan hand reached for his, leading him to a bench nearby. He kept quiet even as Naruto rested his head unto his shoulder, hand sliding to his wait to pull him closer. Sasuke allowed a smile to grace his expression this time while his tummy continued fluttering happily.

They stayed like that for minutes, enjoying each other's warmth in comfortable silence. The prying looks sent to them went unnoticed and blocked. Sasuke looked down when Naruto remained motionless and while he was about to bonk the man in the head for falling asleep, he was halted when he heard another question.

"I wish you were a volleyball…so that when I yell 'mine', nobody's gonna take you from me anymore."

The raven twitched in amusement while Naruto untangled himself from him. He waited for him to sit properly before firing his own. "FYI doesn't always have to mean 'for your information'. Can't it be 'forever you and I?"

Naruto chuckled good-heartedly, gazing at him with rapture before lifting a finger. "Strike one for Sasuke."

"Hn. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with your auntie?"

"I can't bear to see her like that anymore."

Sasuke laid a hand unto Naruto as his goofy attitude wilted, replaced by a remorseful look. How could he feel so attached with this man already? It was unexplainable and almost unheard of. The raven hardly believed in love-at-first-sight but being with the blond now, he could already see years from now spent with the man in contentment. He wanted to ask Naruto if he felt the same but he couldn't help the uncertainty holding him back.

It wasn't time yet. And he has to make sure this wasn't some type of momentary strong attraction that withered away the second they separate.

"Your brother seems to hate me."

Sasuke frowned at that. "Why? Did he say something to you?"

"Nothing." The blond shrugged, gaze flitting to the counter. "He was eyeing me weirdly when I left to follow you."

Sasuke snorted as he envisions his older brother storming to them and hauling him to his feet. He was baffled that Itachi even put his hand on this ridiculous myth but knowing his relationship with Shisui, it was understandable. The two had always been the best of friends and they have a certain connection that allowed them to read each other like the back of their hands.

"You know why Naruto. The myth. And now my uncle. I still can't believe this is happening."

"Sasuke, it's outrageous! Don't tell me you're starting to side with your family too."

"Don't give me that look idiot. Admit it or not, this thing is freaky."

"Fine!" Naruto raised his hands in exasperation before facing the raven again. Tan hand wove through pale one, the cold can between them only added to the light intimacy. "But this doesn't mean I'll this myth to come in between us."

"Idiot. I'll only raise Itachi's suspicions at this rate."

They stood up to exit the canteen. Their steps were not hurried as they trotted to the E.R once again, Naruto's hand still holding his. He glanced at the blond, the warmth on his chest bubbling crazily as he thought of the man's determination to stay by him despite the possible disagreement of his family.

They knew something was wrong when even teen feet from the door, they could hear screaming. Naruto pushed the door frantically and they ran to their respective family.

His mother was crying silently, eyes staring on the wall absently while Itachi whispered words to her. Their other relatives were still on the position he left them and he noticed the arrival of his father, sitting on one of the bench with clenched jaw.

"What happened? How's uncle?"

"Your uncle's gone, Sasuke." Mikoto choked out, her hands gripping her eldest son as he tried her hardest not to break. "The doctor's said his heart gave out completely."

"What took you so long?" Itachi snapped, casting a frown between the can on his hands and Naruto. Sasuke tried his hardest not to return the frown as he put the ice tea on one of the vacant chairs.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Mikoto screamed out of the blue, getting on her feet to lunge at the other family. Her sons were quick to their stance as they held her struggling form. "Your family's a curse! If you just stopped bothering us, this wouldn't happen to Orochimaru!"

"Mom, stop it." Sasuke hissed to stop the enrage woman but she ignored him, her hand trying to wriggle from their hold to slap the hysterical Tsunade. He sent an apologizing look to Naruto while his mother continued her furious tirade, firing heated words at them. Sasuke was surprised to see the Uzumaki taking the insults in silent before Naruto stepped up, shutting Mikoto for a second.

"I'm really sorry, Mrs. Uchiha. But I'm sure this incident has a large impact on both of us and it's really unfair to have the entire blame dumped on us." Naruto said in a calm tone but his clenched hands betrayed him.

Mikoto's face contorted in rage, eyes in slit as she stared at Tsunade who was trembling all over and sobbing wretchedly. "That's right woman. Feel it, the hurt and the pain. This is your fault-"

"Mikoto that's enough." Fugaku cut off in his thundering voice, standing up from his chair to beckon their relatives to walk away. He signalled for his sons to let their mother. Sasuke half-expected the woman to take the opportunity to attack Tsunade but his mother remained on her stop, bristling before his father put a hand on her shoulder, leading her reluctant form to the door.

As they was about to exit, Fugaku turned around one last time to the silent Uzumaki family, his eyes cold as he regarded them. "This is the last connection you have with my family."

* * *

Sasuke felt his throat tighten every second he hold back his tears. But he couldn't let it fall now; his entire clan was here, mourning without the grace of liquids flowing gracefully on their pale cheeks. He smacked his lips lightly, wetting them to ease the rapidly drying of his mouth. Since this morning, he hasn't eaten anything yet.

It took two days for him to finally feel the shock of Orochimaru's death and its impact was more painful than he had expected. He kept going back to the days where he would sat alone in the dojo, crying his eyes out because no one had seem to love him anymore and that he could never be great like Itachi but Orochimaru always came to him, narrating weird stories about snakes once upon a time to comfort his little heart. Sasuke hadn't really been that close far from uncle/teacher-nephew/student relationship but their similarities for wanting to get look past their weird quirks was enough of a connection to make Sasuke mourn more than what was needed.

A hand tapped his shoulder, rousing him from his memories and he twisted his eyes to the left to see Itachi standing beside him, a glaze look on his eyes as he stared at the coffin in front of them. They didn't say anything and Sasuke goes back to staring at his deceased uncle. The man has a peaceful expression on his face behind the glass and that made Sasuke unclenched his jaw a little, knowing that there were no regrets when Orochimaru died. He married the love of my life despite the odds.

Thinking about that together with the presence beside him reminded him of the past days. His older brother hadn't dropped that suspicious glint on his eyes every time the Uzumaki family was mentioned and those eyes were always locked on him, as if expecting him to jump from his place and spread his arms wide while fighting for the family's dignity and pride. As if. He was only glad Itachi hadn't go telling their parents yet or he was screwed big time.

Mikoto had been so bitter he could almost taste it every time the woman was near. She had been on a magical quest to inform every member of the Uchiha about the many tragic incidents that could happen just by merely breathing the same air of the family made by simpletons with bloody fangs, that's what she said. Honestly, Sasuke had the whole background of the Uzumaki's tattooed on his brain just by listening to his mother ramble on for ten minutes.

"He looks so miserable."

Oh great now it's here. Sasuke refrained himself from throwing an annoyed look to his mother, leaning on the coffin while daintily wiping the fat drops of tears on her reddened cheek. "Ma, he doesn't look miserable to me."

"Of course he is! Look at that frown on his forehead..such a poor soul. Getting sucked by that cursed family."

No matter how much Sasuke stared at his uncle face he could see no frown, knots or whatever. Sighing, he turned to escape from this dramatic allegation. There was just no point staying when his mother's voice floated throughout the place despite the accused family being on the same room. He cast a glance on the person who's been the most affected one on this death.

Tsunade was anything but the glowing bride he had seen on her wedding day. Her weight dropped greatly and her expression hadn't changed in the last three days of burial. Blank almost but every trace of agony was written on all corners. He heard that her first husband died early too so this was more difficult for her, dealing the second time around. Sasuke lips turned downward as the urge to console her even if it went unappreciated grew.

The raven shook his head to clear his mind. He couldn't do this now when he has an older brother keeping a tab on him every second. Sasuke drew an air to freshen himself up before going to the direction of the mini gazebo located at the garden. He plopped on of the seat, pulling his cell phone from his jeans to play with while waiting for his family to finish their everyday visit before the actual burying of Orochimaru's coffin.

He was on his three thousand meters of Temple Run when a heavy weight suddenly hugged him from behind while a mouth claimed his shocked lips. A shiver instantly crawled its way to his spine while those familiar lips continued moving with his and he dragged the body closer devoid of his rational thinking. His phone went forgotten on the table.

"I missed you." Naruto gasped breathlessly after they separated.

With tinge lips, he smirked playfully as he stared with glazed eyes on the blond man hovering unto him. "It's not my fault. You weren't here for the past three days."

Naruto pulled away reluctantly to sit on the chair beside Sasuke. He pursed his lips before leaning close again; successfully making the raven's pulse beat crazily. "I'm sorry. Dad made me arranged a few things for granny. She's not supposed to get more stress."

"Hn. She has to get as much rest as she can. Have you seen here?"

"Yes. I approached her the moment I arrived but she doesn't want to talk yet."

They elapsed in silence for a minute, observing the man-made garden while the soft blew of wind served as their background music. A tan hand reached for his and Sasuke intertwined their fingers in gladness, the feelings of contentment washing over him as well as the relief of finally being with the man again after three days. Communication was not given because they haven't had the time to exchange numbers last time they met, considering of the circumstances.

Naruto scooted closer before resting his chin on the young Uchiha's shoulder. "You must be tired."

Sighing, Sasuke tilted his head to meet the blond's intense gaze. "You have no idea."

"Oh but I do. You've been running on my mind for too long."

The raven released a small laugh at that, eyes swiftly taking a glint while he readied the side of him that he didn't know exist before he got drunk out of his ass. Sasuke wasn't really a fan of pick-up lines, that was his secretary, Ino's job. Listening to her all day long answer his questions with cheesy lines made him able to play this game effortless. "Do you have a map?"

"A map to my heart?" Naruto supplied in his teasing tone but the raven shook his head with a smirk.

"Because I keep getting lost in your eyes. The point goes to Uchiha Sasuke."

"Bastard. I'm a scientist, you know?"

"Why?" Sasuke tipped his head forward, his lips brushing over the blond seductively. "Because I'm your LAB?"

Naruto's smile stretched while he put an arm on Sasuke's waist, brushing the side of his face fondly. "It's your lucky day today Sasuke."

"Hn."

"And for that I'll reward you a kiss."

"Hn." The young Uchiha inched more, already feeling the pleasant sensation before it came and as Naruto's lid dropped halfway, ready to claim-

"Sasuke!"

The couple jerked away with unison gasp. Sasuke's blood run cold as the familiar voice of his mother thundered around the place. Oh god, how could he be so stupid?! Letting his guard down knowing that his entire clan was all over around the place and that he was supposed to be on the gazebo to wait for his parents not to flirt openly with Naruto!

His heart pounded achingly on his chest with every second pass, tensed silence dripping all over the air. Looking at Naruto's rigid expression, he had little time to wonder if it was the same as his when a trembling voice called his name again breathily.

Turning his head haltingly on the entrance, his mind shut off instantly as he faced the nightmares of his next days. His parents and brother was standing there in stunned moment and the raven stand upright to rush to them, set on making them see his side of the story but he never got the chance because Fugaku was already storming to the blonde following him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed when his father punch met the blonde's cheek. He ran to his aid but Itachi caught him easily, using his state to throw him backwards. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

By now, every soul on the place knew of the fight taking place and they circled the Uchiha main family beating one distinctive blond man. An indignant yell stopped Fugaku from hitting a surprisingly unresisting Naruto. Two body wade through the crowd, an older man and red-haired woman glaring daggers at the hand poised in front of her son.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed venomously as she strides to the two men on the ground, her steps in deliberate slow manner.

"Who are you-"

Fugaku was cut off when a hard kick landed on his face, sending him a meter away and making Mikoto dashed to his side with a temper matching the bristling red-haired woman. "What rights do you-"

"You—"

"Kushina, calm down a little." Her companion stepped by her side, eyes steel as he too looked at the couple on the ground.

Sasuke took advantage of the moment to kneel beside Naruto. He held the bruised face on his hand, worriedly inspecting any other damage while whispering apologizes. The blond caught his hand and was about to tell him he's fine when the red-haired named Kushina yelled again.

"What rights do I have?" She glowered, teeth grinding harshly. "I kept quiet in the hospital while you were throwing shits at my auntie but I won't sit still this time! _You_ have no rights punching my son!"

"Well, he deserved it!" Mikoto hollered in return, pointing a finger on the blond rudely. "He was kissing my son!"

Kushina's emerald eyes lingered on the couple for a moment before snapping on the fuming raven-haired woman. With clenched fist, she walked forward and Mikoto stood up too, meeting her head-on with her own patented glare.

"Listen here woman." The red-haired woman sneered, ignoring her husband's tight grip on her arm. "Aren't you a bit bias here? If my son was kissing your son, it's obvious he wants it too. Look at them!" She gestured at Sasuke tending Naruto's bruise. "You precious son is nursing my son's wounds that your husband fucking did .Do you sense any violation on that scene?!"

Mikoto squared her shoulder, unadulterated hate radiating off from her fragile figure. "Don't taunt me Kushina. You won't like what I'll do to protect my family from your cursed existence."

"What?" Kushina challenged with narrowed eyes. "Shut us off? Don't worry, I already have experience on that ground after you threw away our friendship just to-"

Mikoto was the first to attack, sending a harsh slap to the red-haired woman. Kushina froze in momentary stun before her face contorted in mixed pain and pure loathing. Eyes slit, the red-haired woman returned the slap twice the impact before taking a hold of dark-hairs and dragging it mercilessly to the ground.

"Kushina-!"

"Back off, Minato!" She snarled against the struggling body beneath her.

Sasuke watched the scene in denial, not believing that his mother could be so enrage like that. He saw his father got up from the grass to haul the murderous red-haired woman from his screeching wife in a painful grip. Minato growled at the treatment, punching the man in rage as his patience finally snapped.

"S'uke.." Naruto breathe in disbelief next to him before he was already getting to his feet, lunging at the fights taking place in front of him that no one dared stopped in fear of getting in the middle of it.

"WILL YOU FUCKING STOP THIS?!"

The couples' attention shifted to the panting blond, halting their respective battles but it was only for a second because Mikoto was already clawing Kushina's face with her manicured nails while Fugaku and Minato preceded killing each other with hard kicks and punches. Sasuke could no longer stand it.

With shaking feet, he ran to his mother's side with Itachi supporting him and together they extracted the howling woman from the equally fuming red-haired lady. On the other side, Naruto succeeded in stopping his father back from causing more injuries to himself and to the eldest Uchiha. They all stood breathless for a moment before Mikoto started yelling again in her son's restraining hands while Fugaku sauntered to their side with blood dripping from the corner of his lips.

"I will no longer allow you to kill any more of my family, you damned people!"

"Fuck you!" Kushina hollered back. "You can't order us around because we're not under your feet!"

"Are you not satisfied enough?" Fugaku's piercing voice cut off the heated argument and he looked at the Uzumaki family with obvious disdain. "You already caused death on several of our family members and now you're going to target my son too? When will you stop? After you killed us all?"

"Don't blame us-"

"Don't blame you?" This time, it was Mikoto's trembling voice that stopped Kushina. The dark-haired woman was shaking uncontrollably on her spot, tears falling rapidly from her reddened eyes while she proceeded on a clogged voice. "Damn it, Kushina! You only say that because it's not your family dying! You're not the one in danger when one of your family members gets involved with one of us! And this time it's my son! MY SON! Do you know how that feels, huh? Do you know how I felt when I saw your son leaning his face to Sasuke? Of course not! I felt like suffocating because any minute now he might die!"

Kushina's anger melted down as the dark-haired woman cried hysterically and she bowed her head, a sense of shame flooding through her. "Mikoto..."

"_That's enough."_

Tsunade presence stepped between the families, her eyes blank as she turned her attention to the stiffened posture of the Uchiha's patriarch. "Fugaku, I'm deeply sorry for what my family did. It's our fault." The bitterness of the statement didn't go unnoticed and for a moment, the eldest Uchiha's eyes flashed dangerously. "After this, you won't have any form of connection with us anymore. I'll sacrifice and put Orochimaru's burial into your hands."

"Tsunade—" Minato started in a protesting tone but the blonde's glare shut him off in an instance,

"This is the least we can do after antagonizing their family for many decades."

Sasuke's heart clenched in anguish when the other family started walking away. He felt like he might join his mother in her sobbing any moment now. Naruto has that pained expression on his face as he supported his mother in getting out of the garden. Ignoring his mind telling him how selfish he was being, he called Naruto's blonde halt, turning to the desperate raven before giving one last nod.

"Sasuke, stop it." His mother snapped at him with her tear-streaked face.

The raven watched helplessly as Naruto and his entire clan left the place.

* * *

The steak felt oddly bitter in his mouth. Sasuke tried swirling it in attempt to get the bad taste out but to no avail so he forcefully swallowed it despite the urge to spit it. Perhaps the food wasn't so bad as it taste but the whole room keeps him on edge he could hardly taste the cuisine laid in the table.

Since the hostile encounter with Naruto's family two weeks ago, his family were coated with an air of wariness and tension. They kept eyeing him every second; afraid that he would go running with his blond lover once he's gotten out of their sight. The only thing that changed was his mother's attitude these past three days. She kept her words to herself now.

Mikoto had been the lead on the game 'let's throw every insult to the Uzumaki family' from the time she had a painful meeting with Kushina's hands. His mother had proceeded to bleed his ear out when they came from the funeral, berating him for getting attached to that cursed blond and for the following days, he experienced the most mentally agonizing torture ever invented by having every sorrow on Mikoto's heart thrown at him.

"Sasuke, don't you think it's high time you get married?"

The raven scoffed at the question and he glared at Fugaku. "Really now Father? What did I told you about not watching any soap operas?"

"Don't talk to me like that." Fugaku snapped while lowering his eating utensils down. If his mother was slowly getting over the scene she had witnessed between him and Naruto and Itachi stopped convincing him there was nothing good coming out from his relationship then Fugaku was the most bitter of it all. Come to think of it, maybe his father was the reason why food taste stale.

"Father." Sasuke shoved a spoon on his mouth to punctuate his words. "Will you stop this already? You've been threatening to disown me since you caught me with Naru-"

"Don't say his name!"

"As I said, Enough is enough. You don't see me with him now so what's the deal? Drop this dramatic heart-to-heart talk already." The youngest Uchiha finished with a scowl further annoying his father.

Itachi observed them with dull eyes from his spot, twirling his fork in a bored manner before speaking. "Father, I believe Sasuke's right. We don't see him with that Uzumaki anymore, right little brother?"

The said raven-haired man gulped as those piercing gaze bore into him. He didn't even want to think of how could his older brother knew what he'd been doing these past few days. Composing himself, he stood up from his chair before bowing his head a little. "I'm tired. Please excuse me."

He could feel their scrutunizing stares even as he rounded the corner to th hall leading to his room. His steps were hurried, willing to reach his room any minute now. The maid on his way frowned at his running figure but he ignored him. He hastily entered him room, heart pounding.

Goddammit, that was close.

For the past days, he had been in utter guard against his family. He tried, he really did. He held back from contacting Naruto until they accidentally met in a gym. The chemistry and sparks were back and nothing could be done as they literally humped each other on the shower. Sasuke had a weak heart you see and a handsome blond with lopsided grin was enough to send him to a quivering form.

Since that certain sinful meeting (as Sasuke like to deem it), they had been texting and calling each other every single minute. Well, while the littlest Uchiha hadn't have a dagger positioned on his behind by his family. Fugaku had been really the most annoying one because he had Sasuke's meetings listed in the back of his hand, afraid that he would run away somehow. How could that be when the only thing that lacked now was a CCTV camera.

Dropping his on the bed, Sasuke got his phone from his pocket. He entered his password. The vibration was instant and he counted Naruto's message. Apparently, the blonde had been contacting him since earlier. The Uchiha hadn't had time because of some problems Itachi and Fugaku wanted to resolve with him in tow.

'_I wish I am 'sleepy'. So I can visit you anytime I want especially at night. Good afternoon babe'_

'_My love for you is like rain. You can avoid it but you can't stop it._

_Are you busy?'_

'_You're like the King piece in a chess game. Without you, I don't have any will to fight anymore. _

_Hey, you're not answering me. I have a plan this evening.'_

'_Sasuke, I'm going there tonight. My parents and I decided to be civil about this.'_

-What?

Sasuke bolted up from bed like thunder struck him. What made Naruto decided this now? They both had an agreement of keeping this relationship from anyone because coming out will simply be suicidal. Nothing could sway his parents from loathing the 'Uzumaki family'.

'_Babe, we're coming there.'_

Feeling his heart thumping wildly, Sasuke scrambled to warn the blond but as if on cue, his door opened violently, revealing a scowling Itachi on the door. Their eyes met and the younger Uchiha instantly knew that his secret affair was now here.

"Not seeing each other?" Itachi sneered, glaring down at his brother's suddenly still figure. "Well, let's see. I don't know what got in your mind but do you really want our mother to suffer like this?"

Sasuke took a deep breath in order to calm his heart. With a determined clench of fist, he got up and shoved the older man aside. He couldn't let Naruto confront his parents again. He ran to the corridors and immediately found them by their loud voices. His heart clenched further.

"Naruto!" he yelled in supressed anger, the door to the study room banged to the wall. Sasuke glared at the blond trying to look innocent in the middle of the threshold, surrounded by the furious faces of Fugaku and Mikoto.

Smiling sheepishly, Naruto scratched the back of his head. "S-Suke…"

"Mom." The raven turned to his bristling mother, about to depend the scene but his father beat him to it.

"What is this Sasuke?!" Fugaku hollered. "I thought we agreed on not being in contact with any of this cursed family anymore and now, they marched here asking for you? Formally?"

"Would you rather want my son to continue sneaking with yours?" Kushina piped in only to muffle by his husband and son.

Naruto stared at the red-haired woman pleadingly. "Mom…they don't know about that."

"Sasuke!" Fugaku looked like he was ready to murder his own son. "You're sneaking with him?!"

"Fa-"

"Sasuke…I'm disappointed with you."

The raven bit his lip guiltily at his mother's soft whisper. He ignored Naruto's sudden presence at his side, only thinking of how messed up things were now. He really needed to be with the blond but he admits he could not leave his family's side. They were important to him as much as his lover was.

"Mikoto…" Kushina stepped forward, her arm reaching for Sasuke's mothers but it was shrugged away. The raven slightly cringed at that. " I know Tsunade-hime broke our relationships officially last time. But this is my son-our son that we're talking about. Look at them…they look so helpless. All we need from you is some faith."

Naruto's silent father wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder. The younger blond urged them silently with his sparkling blue-eyes. Sasuke drove his elbow at his side to stop the disgustingly adorable action. "We don't even know if this curse is true. We don't know where it came from so there's really nothing but us imagining things."

"And both Orochimaru and Baa-cha knew he had a cancer before they got married-"

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke hissed.

Naruto huffed childishly.

"Fine."

Fugaku's cold answer startled everyone in the room. His wife gaped at him from her place, hands reaching out harshly. The man just stared at her dully. "Kushina, even if we lock Sasuke in his room, he'll still find a way to meet with them."

"You're being unreasonable!" Mikoto snapped between clenched teeth, eyes watering at seeing the look in her husband's eyes. She saw it many times in her life, when he was determined to take over a company with cold-blooded hands. "You want to give our son to them?"

"That's what you want Sasuke! Right?"

The younger man winced at the hollered call of his name. He saw a glimpse of Itachi leaning against the entrance door and immediately wanted to call him to subdue their father. The tone Fugaku was using indicated a bad result despite Naruto's clammy hands grasping his in excitement.

"Father…"

"You're no longer an Uchiha, Sasuke." Fugaku cut him coldly. "The moment you step out of this house for that boy, you're no longer my son."

Naruto defended his lover quickly seeing as Sasuke remained rooted at his spot, too shock to even form a coherent thought. "You're being selfish sir-"

"I'm being selfish? Don't talk like that young man. You yourself are being selfish by continuing seeing my son. You know what you can do to him and yet you remain stubborn."

"That's enough." Sasuke stopped the blonde from arguing more. With one last look thrown at his brother and mother, he drew back. "If this is what you want father, then so be it."

"But-"

"There's nothing we can do, Naruto."

Before Minato could ushered the couple outside, Kushina nodded at the blank faces of the Uchiha family. Mikoto in particular. " Let's see each other again after five years, eh Mikoto?"

* * *

**Five years later…**

Naruto's hands clamped his as they both stared up at the huge mansion in front of them. The giggling child in their hands kept pushing them forward but the two remained nailed at the entrance. It has been five years since they both left this place, Sasuke bristling in nervousness while Naruto kept comforting him despite his shaking hands. It has been five years since they defied the so-called bullshit curse.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto glanced at him worriedly, his grip on their adopted son tightening. "What if your father's still carrying a grudge? What if-"

"Naruto." Sasuke stopped his lover's nonsense blabbering in time before it reached another degree. Ever since the raven informed him of visiting the Uchiha mansion, the blonde had been on edge. Even Ryuuzaki was being jittery about this. "Mom called me. She said she'd like to see us. That means we're…kinda okay now."

"You don't know that."

"Daddy, let's go! Come on!"

Looking down, they met their son's pleading eyes. He was bouncing on his feet, grinning happily at the prospect of seeing another set of grandparents.

"Stop worrying Naruto."

Sasuke gazed up at the mansion's balcony once last time before tugging his little family inside, ready to show his parents that he didn't die and being stubborn once cost him so much happiness than anyone could imagine.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**a/n: Is this the end? Really? What? This was under-probation for a year and now…okay, another shitty ending. I told you. Cheesy. But please, drop me a review. There's the button! And enjoy Naruto and Sasuke's anniversary/day whatever!**


End file.
